1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening mechanism, and more particularly, to an opening mechanism with an easy assembly structure and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improved technology, structures of consumer electronic products become more complicated resulting in strict assembly requirement. Due to requirements of testing, a CPU door of a conventional notebook computer for covering a CPU is fixed by screws mainly. However, screwing method not only increases labor hours and labor cost, but also reduces assembly convenience. Thus, design of an opening mechanism with an easy assembly structure is an important issue in the mechanical industry.